A number of amorphous (including glass) and glass-ceramic compositions are known. Many oxide glass systems utilize well-known glass-formers such as SiO2, B2O3, P2O5, GeO2, TeO2, As2O3, and V2O5 to aid in the formation of the glass. Some of the glasses can be heat-treated to form glass ceramics.